Falling Light (SYOC)
by TheRunAwayPanda
Summary: In a bleak world ravage with chaos, only 11 gifted people can save this world and bring it into the light. They are the Guardians, one to protect each region. However, there something strange about these people. A dark taint inside of them that will slowly destroy them one by one and turn them against each other. Will they save this world of truths to be told or collaspe with it?
1. OC form and Prologue

**o.O.O.O.o**

Dreamer here! If you want ta submit an OC, please PM me, because I am not accepting from reviews, it'll make it hard to communicate with you if I have questions. Also, keep in mind, if you have two OCs related, for example as siblings, they will count as one OC submission. So without further of my ramblings, I present to you... the OC forms~ La de da!

* * *

Okie dokie, listen up! OC submission for major characters are closed HOWEVER, if you want to submit an OC, you still can! SCROLL DOWN~

 **Name:** First and last names

 **Nickname:** Do they have a nickname or not? Are they called that by loved ones or do they dislike nicknames?

 **Age:** Try to keep within 14~18

 **Birthday:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:** Hair color and style, eye color, body type, clothing/style of dress and anything else

 **Personality:** Dere system accepted but go into more detail too

 **Element/Weapon:** What element do they control? Grass? Dark? Fire? Psychic? And if they ever need to use a weapon, what would it be?

 **Taint:** What's dark about them? Basically, like a deep evil or a dark curse in them

 **Taint Attributes:** What is the nature of the taint? If its a curse, tell me what's its about. If its something else, explain clearly and if it has physical features.

 **Taint Warning:** Each OC must have to have something on them that is a crimson red color. It could be a bracelet or tattoo, etc. and it shows whether not the curse/taint is progressing or starting to manifest.

 **Special Ability:** Chose something like healing magic or something and you can only chose one.

 **Pokemon Team:** 4~6 per team and tell me each Pokémon's level, move set, gender, their general personality and a brief sentence or two about how you guys met AND no Legendries or Mystical

 **Pokemon Guide:** What Pokemon guides them through the region? Make sure the pokemon is the same element as your OC. Shiny is fine but no Legendries or Mystical Pokemon

 **Like/Dislike:**

 **Guardian of:** What region do they watch over? You have a choice of Sinnoh, Kanto, Unova, Hoenn, Johto, Fiore, Almia, Oblivia, Orange Islands, and Saevii Islands

 **Hometown/Region:** This will determine what Region they are the Guardian of

 **Background:** What happaned in their past that eventually lead to their taint and their transition into becoming a Guardian?

 **Extra:** Anything else I happen to forget or any extra information

 **o.O.O.O.o**

And now for the minor OCs form! Your OC might be minor or I may give them a little bigger role.

 **Name:** First and last name

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:** Hair color and style, eye color, body type, clothing and anything else

 **Personality:** Dere system accept but go into more detail

 **Pokemon Team:** 4~6 per team and tell me each Pokémon's level, move set, gender, their general personality and a brief sentence or two about how you guys met AND no Legendries or Mystical Pokemon.

 **Extra:** Anything else I forgot or extra stuff

 **o.O.O.O.o**

And last but not least, the form for Gijinka's who have a maybe majorish role:

 **Name:** Last name optional but may be needed in the future.

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:** Since these Gijinka's are not natural, they can have normal coloring but must have certain characteristics of that Pokemon like ears, tails, etc. Include hair, eyes, skin tone, body type, etc. in your description.

 **Gijinka of:** Any Pokemon but Legendries and Mystical Pokemon.

 **Gijinka Abilities:** Tell me the move set of the Gijinka, how powerful the move is, and what the Gijinka can do.

 **Personality:** Again, Dere system accepted but more detail please~

 **Backstory:** A little about your OC to give them some life ^^

 **Extra:** Anything else I need to know

*Note: There will be two types of artificial Gijinka's, one where they still look like their old selves but can turn into a Gijinka at will or one where they have the look of a Gijinka already. There are limited spots for each so choose wisely.

* * *

If you need an example, here's my OC:

 **Name:** Yukari Kiyuko

 **Nickname:** Yuki, only called that by people who are close to her.

 **Age:** 15

 **Birthday:** February 26

 **Gender:** Female

 **Appearance:** Long, wavy white hair that falls to just above her knees and bangs with her left eye silver and the right, a brilliant blue-violet. Fair skin tone, height is about 160cm and has a petit, agile build. She normally wears a white tank top with a shoulder less navy blue knit sweater, black leggings, and black high-tops. Her hair is usually loose but occasionally tied up loosely with a dark grey ribbon.

 **Personality:** Warm and a dreamer at heart, Yukari likes to spend time with other people and is pretty sweet. At first meeting, she'll greet you brightly but sometimes, can be a little bit shy and soft spoken but once you become to know her, she can be a little mischievous. Quite intelligent, though very soft hearted but somewhat lacking of some common sense. She doesn't get angry easily, won't hold a grudge but has a stony silence when angry and her voice turns cold. She is protective of family and friends, extremely stubborn at times and will be turn very cold if someone hurts a loved one. In battle, she is actually quite strong but unsure of what to do in combat though relentless and is alert for danger.

 **Element/Weapon:** Controlling the element of ice, she uses a silver whip tipped with ice to defend herself and others.

 **Taint:** A girl with the strange blood of a demon inside of her

 **Taint Attributes:** Her taint is more like a physical taint then others. Her blue-violet eye tends to shift colors due to a strong emotion and black markings may or may not, appear on her skin. The demon inside of her is deep sometimes though, it may come out and cause her intense pain, also causing her eyes to change to gold and red, in addition to gaining a slightly more otherworldly appearance.

 **Taint Warning:** When she was young, a red string with a darkly glowing moonstone appeared around her wrist, giving her a warning her demonic side is starting to come out, hence her powers growing

 **Special Ability:** An ability to sense and manipulate spirits

 **Pokemon Team:** Milodic: Level 36, female, knows Hydro Pump, Surf, Dragon Tail, and Refresh, personality is pretty mischievous and sly but loyal. They met when she was found abused by her trainer and Yukari took her in.

Altaria: Level 42, female, knows Fly, Perish Song, Moonblast, and Dragon Pulse, personality is affectionate and graceful, happy and gentle. Met when they met when Altaria was captured and Yukari helped free her.

Glaceon: Level 60, female, knows Blizzard, Protect, Quick Attack, and Shadow Ball, personality is quite serene and stern, always trying to keep Yukari from going off into danger. They met when Yukari woke up as a Guardian of Kalos, Glaceon as her Pokemon guide

Klefki: Level 26, female, knows Psychic, Rest, Fairylock, and Thief, personality is protective and sweet. Met when Yukari and Klefki became friends during her travels.

Absol: Level 46, male, knows Future Sight, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, and Quick Attack, personality is quick-witted. Met when he was traded.

Ninetales: Level 43, female, knows Flamethrower, Confuse Ray, Calm Mind, and Sunny Day, personality is vengeful and intelligent. Met when Ninetales was a Vulpix but Yukari disappeared after that. Many years later, they met again and stayed together after that.

 **Like/Dislike:** She enjoys reading any books, and playing her acoustic guitar. Likes stargazing while sprawled outside, music, playing with her pokemon, and hanging out with others. Dislikes people who hurt others, rude people, bullying, people who ask about her past, small spaces and threats. Has a big fear of losing the people she loves, insects and a weakness to sweets.

 **Guardian of:** Kalos

 **Hometown/Region:** Laverre City, Kalos

 **Extra: -**

 **o.O.O.O.o**

 **Name:** Reika

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Appearance:** A tall girl with long light blonde hair that falls to her calf's and luminous slight almond shaped gold eyes. Fair skin tone and has a slender build. As a Gijinka, she has long wavy white hair that reaches her ankles held up with red gems and a fluffy white tail dotted with red orbs. Reika has no specific style of dress. Her bangs fall slightly between her eyes.

 **Gijinka of:** Ampharos

 **Gijinka Abilities:** Thunder, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, and Light Screen. Her Thunder is considered lethal however, it takes up time and energy, and requires alot of focus. Confuse Ray is easy for her while her Light Screen is good but needs a little more practice seeing as it is a bit weak. Power Gem has no control what so ever. She has control over thunder and light elements, commonly created spheres of her respective elements.

 **Personality:** A cold and emotionless girl usually full of an aloof confidence, she is quite blunt and stubborn, often giving off a graceful aura. At first meeting, she is reserved and polite, slowly warming up however until then she does not trust. Though somewhat easily angered, she remains calm. Even so, Reika will turn fierce and dark when people she cares about is threatened. Having a logical thinking pattern, she is level-headed and calculating.

 **Backstory:** -

 **Extra:** Has a particular hatred for nicknames

 **o.O.O.O.o**

Hope you enjoy this story~~~

ヽ(`W`)ﾉ

 **Taken Regions:** Kalos, Fiore, Almia, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Johto, Sevii Islands, Oblivia, Orange Islands

And before I forget, here's a virtual lollipop for getting here! ^^

* * *

 **Prologue: The Shattered Echoes of a Thousand Memories**

When I was about three, I remember a day, when my parents were arguing with someone about something, something I didn't really understand at that young age.

 _I covered my ears as I heard voices escalating and felt the anger radiating out from them strongly. "She's too young for this!" My father snapped, his voice trembling slightly. "Why did they have to chose her?! For that life?! I don't her to be in the danger you chose for her!"_

 _"Hush, the young girl is sleeping. Let her rest and we shall discuss this in the morning. The fates told me this, I never chose this and there is nothing you can do about this. For now, she is young, forget about this until she is older."_

 _"I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T HAVE HER IN DANGER LIKE THAT!"_

 _"You will care because she and the others will decide the fate of this ruined world!"_

 _"She will get hurt! It is a dangerous place out there!"_

 _"She is not in the danger, she is the danger herself. I suggest you to take her out of this village and never come back or else I will force her out! Her birthday is soon and her heritage will start showing."_

 _My eyes widened at those words, and I quietly stepped into the room, eyes darting to the village oracle standing in the living room. She smiled at me kindly but her eyes were troubled and filled with anger. "Yukari, hello there. How long were you listening in?" She said to me softly but sternly and filled with authority._

 _"N-not long! I swear! But what do you mean by the fates? W-what's going to happen to me?" I asked her fearfully. As the oracle opened her mouth, my mother quickly stood up and kneeled in front of my small figure, shooting the oracle a glare. She turned to me and looked at me firmly in the eye, "This does not concern you for now. Let mama and papa solve this ok?" I nodded and she smiled at me, enveloping me into a warm hug, her familiar scent comforting and settling my fears. "Don't listen to the oracle, you're safe with us." She whispered, raven hair tickling my face gently. I gave a slight nod and she released me, shooing me off to bed. "Off you go now, good night!" My father said, forcing out a smile._

 _I settled into bed, drawing the pillow over my ears to block out the now continuing sounds of the arguments. "Oh Arceus, please let this problem get solved... Please... I don't want anyone to get hurt." I mumbled and fell into a deep sleep, the sounds fading away until black silence drew around me. That was what happened on that fateful, late August day._

 _About five months later, on the day of my seventh birthday, bright sunlight streamed through my open window as a warm wind blew through my open window. I yawned and a small smile grew across my face. "Yukari? You up yet?" My mothers voice drifted up into the room followed by the scent of pancakes. Instantly, I jumped out of bed and bounded down the stairs, skipping down. "Pancakes!" I screamed and tackled mother into a hug. "Yummm~" Father chuckled from his seat at the table, a newspaper in his hands. "Well you're up cheerful today." He said. I grinned "Do you know what day it is today? Its my birthday!" I grabbed my plate and ate it happily. I saw a dark look past between my parents however, it disappeared immediately. My mother put up a smile but it looked fake, forcing something painful underneath. "Wonderful, we're be having a celebration today!" She said brightly. "Awesome! And afterward I finish eating," I said as I took another bite. "Can I go out and play with the other village kids?" Father nodded and I finished my breakfast. "Thanks, see you!" I chirped and grabbed my messenger bag, swinging it across my body and bounded outside, where the rest of the kids were playing._

 _"Hey! Can I play with you guys?" I asked cheerfully, swinging my arms happily. A girl stuck out her tongue, glaring at me. "No! We heard you were cursed!" I blinked and stepped closer. They stepped back immediately. "When did you hear that? I'm not!" I cried, tears gathering in my blue-violet orbs. A boy picked up a rock and shook it at me threateningly, "Stay back or else! I won't hesitate to throw this!" He said and the rest of the children picked up some rocks too. "Me too!"_

 _"Ya!"_

 _"Don't come closer you witch!"_

 _"My birthday was suppose to be a happy occasion... And now.. It's... I-it's... not." I mumbled softly and sighed as I took a step back. Suddenly, I felt anger spike up, twisting around my heart, that the people I thought were friends, would turn on me like this because of a stupid rumor. Crystalline tears dotted my pale lashes as I held up a palm, spread out to them as a dark aura surrounded me. They stumbled back and hatred took its place in my heart. Rocks rained down on me however, with a small flick of my wrist, they were flung away with a gust of frigid air. "Stop! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YUKARI!" My mothers voice screamed from behind me. "Doing what's right..." I murmured darkly and glittering ice erupted from the ground, sharp tips shining as I glared at them. Immediately, Pokéball's were whipped out but like the rocks, were swept out of their hands._

 _"Its my turn to hurt now. Hurt you like you hurt me all those other times." I said and as the oracle rushed out, a raging storm of ice swirled around me, drawing crimson blood from falling children. They screamed as the temperatures dropped to sub zero and a blizzard covered the village, destroying the serene scene. Dark, destructive power swirled around me as everything in my path was demolished. I let out all the pain, hurt, and hatred, pouring it out and letting it run rampage. "Stop. You will cause no more damage." A soft voice said from behind me, the same as it was a day ago and the same as five months ago. The oracle stepped into my path, and raised a hand. "Cause no more destruction." Chains wrapped around my wrists and anchored me to the ground. My mother screamed from behind me as my father struggled to reach the oracle. "No, don't do this!" He cried but she was already deep inside her spell._

 _"Bound to her fate"_

 _"She may not escape and cause more destruction"_

 _"Yukari Kiyuko, I send you away"_

 _"Cause no more"_

 _"Chained"_

 _"Until you learn to control your demonic rage"_

 _I felt myself struggled but it was already too late. Darkness edged my vision as I felt myself fading away to an unknown place. "Yukari, stay safe. Me and your father will protect you till our last breathe. We will find you again." My mother said as she gave me her final good bye, reaching out to touch me one last time and tears dripped down her cheeks._

 _"I never meant for you to have this life."_

 _The oracle collapsed as the terrified children ran to her side, she coughed and pointed at me. "Child, you are curse to us all! It is better with you gone!" I nodded, catching a glimpse of my eyes from a reflection of ice. "I know." Blue-violet and silver orbs stared back at me. "I know..."_

* * *

 _Darkness._ _That was all I saw and understood. Pain. That was all I felt. Alone. Is what I am. My name is Yukari and I am chained, unable to escape. Struggling to get through this haze of confusion. Has it been hours?_

 _Days?_

 _Months?_

 _Years?_

 _I don't know and I don't remember anything. Maybe I'll never see my parents again, never feel sunshine on my face again. My mistake, my choice to be here. Isolated in this pitch black. "My one mistake created a thousand other mistakes. I can not change what I have done. It is my fault, I can't blame anyone else." I mumbled, the first words I spoke since coming here. This is the cold truth, no matter how much I want to take it back, I can't. My life was perfect, then with one spark of anger, I broke and everything shattered. This is a change that cost me everything I loved. "I suppose I will stay here until I am needed as the Guardian if Kalos because at the very least, I will not back down, this time I have the power to protect now what is now in my grasp."_

This is my past. And I regret, doing all I done but I can never go back. Because I am a girl forever touched by darkness, unable to escape into the light. I am a girl, tainted by the demon in her blood.


	2. Smoke and Mirrors: Alice

o.O.O.O.o

 _Smoke and Mirrors_

Alice

* * *

 _I was born in Vientown, located in the centre of Almia where it was all peace, and quiet. My mother and father were a kind couple however, my mother shortly fell into a illness soon after I was born. When I was one and a half years old, she finally died and I was left with my father who moved us to Shiver Camp to begin a new life. My life was pretty boring, staying inside all day indoors while my father worked as a higher-up worker but one day, when I was 6, I met a Riolu. I named him Luke and together, we adventured outside, me bundled in thick layers of clothing while my father was out a work. I had happy times time's, having a ton of fun with Luke but there was always a pressure on me, a darkness casting a shadow over my happiness. The shadows, were because of the burden I have as the Guardian of Almia, bound to protect it with my heart, never straying off the path. So yes, I'm no ordinary girl as my father would probably want me to be, I'm just me, Samantha Alice Angelo Sun._

 _"Come on Luke, lets go outside!" I called out eagerly and put on my usual bundle of coats. Poking his head out, Luke bounded out and tugged on my sleeve, as eager to explore as me. I quickly took a few Pecha berries, and smiled as together we walked out into the thick snow. "Fun!" I said happily and threw snow into the air, gently falling as it glittered in the sunlight. Luke jumped around, using quick attack to launch a snowball at me. I blinked as it hit me on the shoulder, the cold wetness seeping through my many layers. "I'm going to get you for that!" I screamed, smirking and starting pelting snowballs. Luke smiled, accepting the silent challenge and we played for a bit, tossing snow at each other with the snow flying around us as I ran around._

 _Minutes ticked past, growing as our fun flew higher and higher. After a while, I finally grew tired and signaled for Luke to stop. "Whew... Lets d_ _o that another day!" I said and plopped down into the snow, exhausted. Luke nodded from my side, and lay down in the snow. Suddenly, he perked up and glanced at a Empoleon standing next to us. They spoke for a moment in hushed tones and I saw Luke's face brightened. I sat up as he tugged my messy black hair pointing to the Empoleon. The message got across clearly to me and the kind Pokemon gave us a free lift to show us new places to explore._

 _"Thanks Empoleon! You're the best!" I cheered excitedly._

 _The wind flew with us, cutting sharply through my wool scarf as I closed my eyes, enjoying the ride. I felt content, and as free as a bird, unlike how trapped I felt at home with my father. Here with Pokemon, I feel like I'm closer to them, that I can be myself with no people judging me. My job as the Guardian of Almia can be forgotten for a bit and my taint, cursing me with the anger & ferocity of a hydreigon mixed with a Salamence, Garchomp, & Dragonite all in one can be stilled or really, free reign here as the normal behaviour. I felt myself smiling, lips tilting upwards, as I waited for the ride to end. By the time I felt the Empoleon stop, I was practically bursting with excitement and I opened my eyes, jumping off. I gave the Empoleon a kind smile, giving him one of the Pecha berries. Luke thanked him and we explored through the snow, finding new things we never discovered. __Looking back from where we came from to see a beautiful icy lake, the pale golden light falling across it into a kaleidoscope of brilliant colors. The bright morning sky spread above it bluer then I ever saw it, the sun casting everything into a warm hue and w_ _hen I looked back in front of us, there was a tall and imposing ice castle in front of me._

 _"Luke! Look there!" I exclaimed and pointed to the ice castle, squinting against the bright light. Statue lined the path and I stumbled closer, putting a mitten clad hand against the large doors. My ruby red eyes widened as the doors swung open immediately at my touch._

 _"...Is this place safe...?" I said after a moment of hesitation. Luke nodded and tugged me forwards, staying protectively in front of me the whole time. We slowly crept through the castle, pausing now and then to slide around the icy floors. I caught a glimpse of a ice golem, and my eyes widened. "Was that the legendary Regice?" I silently wondered. At last, we finished touring the castle and by dusk, when we got out, the Empoleon was there to safely escort us back._

 _Back we went, stars blanketing the darkening sky, a pale moon hanging in the dark sky, the light falling away as it slipped into night, casting everything into night's violet hue where my shadow powers were free to play with. I stared up at the sky, star gazing as the cool air brushed softly against my pale skin. When we got home, I bid the Emperor Pokemon a good night and quietly snuck to bed, carefully placing my thick layers of clothing where they were before I took them. Luke gave me a blue gem, shaped like a teardrop and slipping it into my hand, a gift from the ice castle. I smiled at him sleepily and drifted off to sleep._

 _"Good night Luke..." I whispered softly. "Have sweet dreams..."_

 _"Good night Alice." He said back to me._

 _From that day on, Luke and I visited the ice castle daily, at every chance we got, which was a lot since my father often disappeared to a nearby town, always stumbling home drunk (which was how I ended up with 3 half-siblings) and every time, I caught a glimpse of the same ice golem. But when I turned 10, I went to Ranger Academy and had to leave Luke behind at home. My memories from the Ranger Academy was pretty good , filled with great fun with Nathan. I smiled fondly, thinking of his twinkling dark green eyes and always neat dark brown hair. A_ _fter I graduated I went back to see Luke, us two working together to help others and me becoming a better Ranger each time. By the time I went back to Shiver Camp as a medium ranked Ranger with Luke, I was told by my oldest half-sibling, Jerald that my younger half-siblings had died previously from malnourishment because father didn't drop off food for over 2 months. The day I remember, was as clear as if it was two minutes ago._

 _"What do you mean those two died from malnourishment?! Father didn't drop off food for 2 months?" I said angrily, red flashing in my vision as I curled my hands into fists. Shadows danced around me rising up in my fury, an eternal darkness always with me._

 _"I'm sorry you weren't there when they died. I wish I could have told you but you were busy doing your Ranger duties." He replied sorrowfully, his voice tightening painfully at the sharp memory. "I tried everything I could but in the end, I couldn't do anything to stop it..."_

 _I ignored him as I yanked open the door and ran out into the swirling snow with Luke hot on my heels, wearing no jacket but burning nonetheless in my anger. Shadows whispered into my ears, telling me my father was drunk again at a town at the bottom of a mountain. I followed their directions and finally found him stumbling around, and I grabbed him, dragging him halfway up the mountain. Once up, I shoved him into the snow, trembling with unspoken words of rage._

 _"Samantha Sun! What are you doing?" Father asked me, his words slurring together until they were almost unrecognizable._

 _I growled at him, my ruby red eyes turning into a fierce amber and voice growing darker by the second. "Don't called me that, I prefer Alice. Oh, and did you know my two youngest half-siblings died?"_

 _"They did? From what?"_

 _"They died from being malnourished you monster! Did you even care for Natalie and Joshua? You didn't drop off food for over 2 months! Its all your fault they died."_

 _"I don't care, why should you care? Their just your half-siblings anyways."_

 _"You don't care huh? Well I care! Lets see if you'll care now!" I said coldly and sharply, my voice ringing out in the silent nice and brought out two pitch black swords and gave my father a vision of his greatest fear. At first nothing happened but then slowly, his face contorted into pure terror and he screamed, clawing in the air at an invisible horror. I gave him a small, but cold smile and left him there, mentally broken in the icy snow, just as he left my half-siblings to fend for themselves. Luke walked beside me uncertainly, casting glances behind him every so often, looking worried as is father would come back to hurt me._

 _"Don't worry Luke, he won't hurt anyone ever again." I told him and my fathers screams were the last thing I heard from him before I walked down the mountain._

 _A few days later, when I heard a call from Jerald to inform me father had died from frostbite, I felt no remorse and shrugged it off. I asked one of my older friends from Vientown to take care of Jerald, and I become a trainer since the money would come faster to support my half-brother. I caught more Pokemon but whenever I saw more abuse, I would often break the person mentally. They deserved it anyways. Now, I just travel Almia, wandering here and there, with no one to constrict me any longer._

 _"Hey Luke... Do you think I can ever visit the other Guardians? I'm sure I could have time to visit Autumn in Fiore, maybe just as a formal Ranger visit. Besides, an adventure would be good for me." At that moment, a bright light clouded my vision, searing my skin as I struggled against this unknown force. My red eyes widened but I felt a sudden bolt of fear, something I haven't felt for a long time._ _My hands reached for Luke as his eyes widened, a faceless trainer appearing forth and burning marks onto Luke. He cried out in pain and fell forwards, pain evident in his eyes._ _I scowled and bit back words, struggling against the bright bonds that kept me back._

 _"Luke!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Luke?!" I said and as I watched, he started to disappear in front of my eyes, turning into mist. I stumbled forwards but my limbs felt like they were full of metal, so heavy I could barely move them. Shadows rose up around me, feeding on my rage and whispers soon filled the space all around me as all my Pokemon appeared in front of me, them suffering the same fate as Luke._

 _"No! Whistle... Chase... Alex... Will... Lapis!" I screamed out, my voice cold, murderous and dangerous with pure rage. I lashed out, my two blades appearing in my hands as I cursed the bright light around me._

 _"Stop it!"_

 _But it was too late, as the last of my Pokemon, Lapis faded away, I stood there with only a single thought in my head. "No... They're gone.. They can't be gone I refuse it! I'll save them, I will!" I said stubbornly and thrust out a hand as a wave of shadows engulfed me, my red eyes turning into a dark, burning amber._

 _"And there's nothing you can do to stop me."_

 **o.O.O.O.o**

I stumbled awake, blinking as I quickly scanned the room, silvery moonlight pouring in through the windows as relief pouring into me when I saw all my Pokemon safe with me. They all lay scattered around the room, some curled up some bathed in moonlight.

"Its a dream that's all. Eh, I hate remembering my past... But it was just back then, it can't haunt me now." I mumbled and Lapis, my Shiny Umbreon's slender, dark ears perked up at the soft sound of my voice.

 _"Something wrong Alice?"_ She asked me gently and in a quite motherly tone, her gold eyes glancing at me in sweet concern. _"Its just 3am, you've been sleeping for 3 hours. I'm guessing its your insomnia acting up?"_

I gave her a smile and nodded, "Er, yes, just my insomnia acting up! Nothing to be worried about!" She smiled at me, so with out any doubt and padded up beside me, curling up yawning softly. _"Ok then, I'll be sleeping now. Wake me up if you need anything"_ I gave her a silent nod and when she finally fell asleep, I quietly crept outside. My black hair spread around my face as I lay down and my red eyes looked up at the twinkling stars against the dark sky. The wind blew gently around me, carrying the sweet scent of blooming flowers and the promise of a kiss of rain. I sighed, and at the spread of darkness above me as the Noctowls chirped a sweet song. The nature around me, no trainers or whatnot causing disruptions, just me and the peaceful Pokemon.

"Hm, its not so often that I dream of my past. Why now?" I asked softly. Suddenly, I felt a prickling sensation, the feeling of eyes on me. Soundlessly, I tensed, reaching for my swords.

"You think you're so stealthy but whoever's out there, its no use." I said flatly. Stepping out, a girl with long crimson hair that fell to her thighs and amber orbs that sparked with calculating coldness smirked, a glowing gold topaz glittering at her throat, and ankle black boots, which currently had sharp blades poking out. In her hand, was a red and black claymore. Her companion a navy haired girl with silver eyes wearing a black cloak with silver, blue runes embroidered on drew out a grenade, casually tossing it from hand to hand. My eyes narrowed as I took them in, calculating the distance between us.

"Pfft, as if you can defeat us! Two skilled assassins no less and you with your two little black swords." The silver eyed girl said. "This world is better off without the Guardians so please Almia, die. Ready Wynter?"

I drew my blades up, "Well then, I don't go down without a fight. I'm not as easy as you think." _I'm not going to be defeated by these assassins. Not ever will I be._

Wynter smiled coldly, tossing out a Pokéball. It released an Absol who glared at me with dark eyes. "Lumi. Your turn."

"Got it~" Lumi replied cheerfully, releasing a Chandelure. Oddly, I didn't feel surprised they would fight me like this, seeing how they probably planned it out a head of time. Maybe they observed me from time to time, keeping track of my weakness, and calculated the time where I will be alone with my Pokemon absent. Seems pretty smart though if you ask me.

"You know," I said. "You two probably made a huge mistake taking me on like this. I'm the Guardian of Almia so I can probably kick butt you all the way to Kanto. You know?"

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who's strong here. I'm sure two against one is perfect." Wynter said, her voice quite emotionless. "Now Absol, Perish Song!"

"Chandelure~ Shadow Ball please!" Lumi called out brightly and tossed a grenade towards me. "And... my signature move, explosion time!"

I immediately darted into action, diving out of harms way. _Arceus! Why did you have to give me these stupid assassins now?_ , I thought, cursing the legendary Pokemon. I dodged another explosion, bit back another curse and brought my blades up in time to clash against a claymore.

"Feint attack Absol, and don't hold back!" Wynter said calmly while I parried her attack. I blew my hair out of my face as I slip down, kicking my feet out and thus, knocking Wynter off balance. Immediately, I stood up as she smiled, her smile harsh and the silver blade in her boot shoot forwards, narrowly missing me by a inches however, a shadow ball hit me in the chest, blowing me backwards.

"Yes! Good job Chandelure!" Lumi said as the Luring Pokemon danced around her proudly, violet flames casting her navy hair a deep purple and her eyes, a silvery violet.

I slowly stood up, anger flashing across my usually calm face. Shadows rose up to my will as I held up my blades determinedly.

 _"The assassins must die."_

 _"Feel no mercy!"_

 _"Be ruthless~"_

 _"Kill."_ The shadows whispered into my ears.

Shadow balls hit the dirt around me, kicking up enough dirt for me to conceal myself in shadows. When the dust settled, I smiled as they carefully glanced around the clearing.

"Lumi... You got the plan right? If the girl was ever to disappear."

"Yup, on my count of three ok? And be careful, stay on guard."

"..." A silent nod from Wynter. "Yep."

"One.." Lumi said, pulling some throwing daggers out, twirling them around skillfully, "Two." Wynter narrowed her eyes, her feet light on the ground ready to attack. "Thre-", Lumi's words cut off as I sprang up and lightly tapped her on the arm with a blade. I felt a rush of satisfication as I saw a shudder of horror go through the silver eyed girl. "Three!" She screamed as she quickly jerked away from me, stumbling a bit in her hast. A wall of flames came towards me as I slid down into the damp grass, my midnight black hair blowing against me in the inferno. I scrambled up and held up a hand, shadows rushing to my aid. I gave a quick swirl of my hand and a violent torrent of darkness hit the two assassins, right on the mark.

"Get. Her. Away from me!" Lumi cried out. She spread out her palms, and beams of a purple energy shot out in all direction, burning the trees around us. Seeing Lumi in her state, Wynter glared at me coldly and her eyes glittered at me with pure malice. "Almia, you don't want to mess with us. You'll regret it... Soon." She said. I smiled smugly at her and from behind me, I heard a faint voice belonging to Luke, who probably woke up and noticed me gone.

"Too bad, but you two aren't strong enough to defeat me!" I said quite arrogantly and with a finally scowl, they disappeared, leaving a small object to fall from Lumi's hand. I curiously approached it and as I got nearer, Luke screamed from behind me.

 _"ALICE! Don't touch it!"_

However, I was already too close already. Turns out, it was a grenade, the timer ticking and about to explode in about three seconds. I hastily threw up a barrier of shadows but as it exploded, stars bloomed into my vision as I got knocked backwards once again. Black laced my vision as I fell unconscious and I felt a cool hand on my forehead. The sky above me seemed weirdly bright, the stars blurring together until they were one bright light. The grass beneath me felt soft, softer then I ever felt it and I felt a sense of peace go through me, the lingering adrenaline numbing the pain.

 _"Severe injuries you have there Alice."_ Luke said to me softly as he looked me over. _"But I know you'll pull through."_

I nodded stiffly, pulling myself into a sitting position."Ok...But, stay with me ok?"

 _"I will, I'll stay with you until the end of time Alice. Promise."_

My eyes slipped shut as the pain grew bigger by the second and I fell back down, blacking out either from lack of sleep or the injuries I sustained, I don't know. All I know is that I will find those assassins again and this time, they won't bother any one ever again, especially not the other Guardians. I must protect them and I must protect Jerald if they were to attack him too. But for now, blackness, darkness, and the hint of a dream will keep me company until I wake.

 **o.O.O.O.o**

 _I stood off to the side of the cobblestone road, fiery leaves falling across the pathway as the cool air carried the bittersweet scent of musty leaves and the promise of rain. The sunlight cut through the canopy of trees, casting a warm glow around everything, making quite an enchanting sight. In the distance, I spotted a lighthouse, and what seemed like the Joy Clock Tower. Fall was coming here and already, it looks and smells like it. Many people strolled around, their Pokemon at their side._

 _"Fiora and Almia... They're similar. Both has Rangers and I heard though in these regions called Sinnoh and Johto, they have Pokemon Trainers who use their Pokemon to fight against each other. Sounds pretty violent right?" I said to Luke who now that I'm thirteen, a Lucario. "Too bad we're on a mission here, it'd be nice to explore somewhere new to satisfy my neverending curiousity." My hair_ _gleamed a dark, midnight black in the bright morning light as I squinted my red eyes against the glare and fidgeted with my capturer styler._

 _"Let's do this fast then we'll get going. According to the message, we have to help this lady find her five Skitty." I said. Luke nodded and we walked along the street, stopping occasionally to watch the peaceful life going on in Fall City. Along the way, I saw a very energetic girl about my age with long dark brown hair with many streaks of browns and mossy green eyes bound over to me, a Whimsicott held in her arms. She smiled at me happily and peered at the styler in my hand._

 _"So you're a ranger? Me too! So what mission are you on today? And hey! I haven't seen you around these parts, you new?" She asked me brightly._

 _"I just came here as a beginning ranger with my partner Luke. My name's Alice by the way."_

 _She smiled at me brightly, and held up her Whimsicott who blinked her big amber eyes at me. "My name is Autumn and this is Luly!" The dual grass and fairy Pokemon smiled at me sleepily and let out a small, delicate yawn but grinning at me mischievously nonetheless._ _I gently patted Luly's head and let a small smile slip on my face._

 _"Its really nice meeting you Alice!" Autumn said to me._

 _"Its nice to meet you too. Autumn and Luly."_

 _After meeting Autumn, from that day on until the day I went back to Almia, we met constantly, our Pokemon bonding until hers were mine and mine were hers. Our days together were spent in the sun, playing in fast running rivers and generally, just chatting. However a few weeks after Autumn turned 14, when we sat in our favorite spot under the willow tree, she told me a secret, one just as dark as mine._

 _"Alice, can I tell you something?" She asked me one sunny day._

 _"Yep, what's up?"_

 _"Usually, I don't trust people enough to say this but something in me tells me I can trust you. I'm a Guardian, more specifically, the Guardian of Fiore."_ _My eyes widened as a single thought resonated throughout my mind, She was a Guardian, someone just like me, with the same pressure over my shoulders to protect. Defend. To become an unwilling saviour._

 _"I have this taint, of being a cursed Kitsune. Each birthday starting from my twelfth, a tail will disappear and when they'll all gone, I'll mostly likely... Die_ _." Autumn said sadly but looked at me with sincere green eyes. "I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore because who wants to be friends with someone who's going to die? Not one who wants to feel a bunch of grief."_ _I shook my head stubbornly and crossed my arms._

 _"No, I understand you perfectly. I'm a Guardian too. Of Almia."_

 _This time, it was her eyes that widened and she smiled brightly, bumping her shoulders with mine. "Then, I feel like we're going to be the best of friends!"_

 _"Sure, I'll like that." I replied._

 _"Now then that dark cloud is all cleared up, whty don't you tell me about Nathan? I hear he still contacts you from time to time~"_

 _"Autumn! Don't say it like that!"_

 **o.O.O.O.o**

I felt a cool clothe on my forehead, the soothing cold taking away the uncomfortable heat I felt all over my body. My head hurt vaguely with pain and sores tingling but overall, I felt quite fine. "Looks like Luke used a bit of his Heal Pulse..." I mumbled and as I opened my eyes, I saw Will, and Alex sitting beside me quietly snoozing, Luke as always never far behind. The clock read 6am as I quickly sat up, dawn breaking through the clouds out the window.

 _"Alice, how are you feeling?"_ A voice said from beside me softly. Normally, I wouldn't be startled by this little thing but today, it was an odd day. I jump a little and looked to see Lapis looking over me, just as Luke did before I black out embarrassingly.

"I'm doing well, thank you." I told her and took the cloth off my forehead, folding it neatly and placing it on the night table.

 _"Good, I'm glad to see Luke's Heal Pulse actually healed well. At first, I was afraid he wouldn't do his job properly!"_

I gave her a small laugh and stretched, hopping up and heading for the bathroom. "Well then hey, after I freshen up, how about a little visit to Fiore? I feel like it'll be good too visit Autumn, just seeing how she's doing." Lapis smiled and gently nudged me forwards, _"Ok, no problem. I'll wake up the others while you get ready. Sound good?"_

"Yep." I said and opened the door to the bathroom, feeling unnervingly chilling and shut the door with more force then needed.

"The shadows, they are going more out of control each time I get angry..." I muttered and quickly washed off, donning a a short-sleeved crimson shirt with black jeans, a black jean jacket, black high-tops, and I grabbed my black fedora with a navy blue band, placing it on my head after brushing my eternally messy hair. Finally, my slightly tattered aqua blue bandana and as I adjusted my jacket, I winced at the sight of my few dozen scars, the biggest deep claw scars and a slash that runs from the top of my right arm to my elbow.

"Meh, these scars never get old do they... Maybe I'll get a bunch of new ones after I deal with all these problems ravaging Almia." I said sarcastically and moved to the door, throwing it open and walking out to see my Pokemon ready to go. I smiled at them and quickly packed my stuff up, holding all their Pokéball's in my hand with the exception of Chase's, my Staraptor, and Lapis's.

"Sorry, but I'll have to put you guys back into your Pokéball's but I'll let you out after, I promise." I said and as each nodded, I gently tapped the button on each ball until all that was left was Chase, Lapis and I.

 _"Where to?"_ Chase asked me as we walked out of the hotel, settling back to walk a slow pace at the road.

"Fall City, Fiore and I'll lead by foot when we get there." I replied and carefully climbed onto his feathered back with Umbreon held snuggly between me and Chase. He flapped his wings, the wind blowing everything away as we soared into the sky.

 _"Look down there!"_ Lapis said joyfully as her azure stripes lit up brightly in her happiness, lighting us up within the fluffy white clouds. I gasped as I looked down, rays of sun playing hide and seek through the clouds as they lit upon the cities. The many lakes that populated my region glittered and I could see the noticeable shift between the rolling green hills, and the desert, icy valley, and volcanic island. I laughed as I spotted a small Shiver Camp up in the north, a place where I was once trapped but now here I was, free. Below us, I saw Hippowdon Temple, a mysterious temple north of Haruba Desert. Despite the strange shape and name of the temple, oddly there were none of the Heavyweight Pokemon inside the temple, though one outside.

 _"I heard there was a yellow gem in the shape of a crescent moon inside the temple, and Cresselia was the guardian of it. Basically, in Almia folktales, there was a king with three sons, one son in blue who lived with him in Almia Castle. His other two sons were banished to Volcano Cave and Hippowdon Temple. Now, there are three gems corresponding to each sons color in each place and they are called The Tears of Princes. The king himself was consumed by darkness and is now the Shadow Crystal."_ Lapis said, her golden eyes twinkling playfully. "Maybe one day, we can go find them!" I smiled at her and nodded, showing an innocence that was rarely seen from me.

"Sure, I'll like that too." I said thoughtfully, looking out to the horizon and Fiore quickly approaching. "Do you think... I can ever meet the other Guardians? Go out to explore new places, become a better Pokemon Trainer, and see them?"

 _"I think yes, eventually. Come to think of it, funny, about the topic about you Guardians, there's a lullaby about you guys."_

I tilted my head to the side, squinting my red eyes, "Really? Can you tell me a few lyrics?" I asked her.

 _"Sure, if I remember correctly, the first few goes like this."_ She took a deep breathe, _"Eleven children born every thousand years, a red string connecting them all. Each made into a Guardian, each sworn to protect each region. However, there is something about each of them, a certain darkness and a small taint. That will instead cause everything to fall and tumble into absolute chaos."_

"... That was ... Very insightful." I said.

 _"Hey Alice, enough with your chit chat with dear Lapis here. We're just nearing Fiore."_ Chase said with a slight nod towards the nearing land. From this vantage point, I could see most of Fiore with its sprawling mountainous terrain and its four beautiful cities in the cardinal directions, each city representing a season. Wintown for winter up in the north, Fall City for fall in the east, Summerland off in the south, and finally Ringtown in the west. Up in the frozen north, farther up then Wintown lay the distant Fiore Temple which lay in sacred ruins. As we neared, I hugged Chase and thanked him for giving me a ride to Fiore.

"Thanks Chase!"

 _"No problem Alice."_ He replied and I smiled at him fondly remembering the day I met the Predator Pokemon when he was such a little Starly with a broken wing. I healed him till his wing was as good as new and he turns out, grew into a more-then-regular sized Staraptor. "Now then... Lets land a little outside of Fall City so not to disturb the people inside." I suggested and we landed carefully.

 _"Well that was a good ride."_ Said Lapis and she yawned slightly. I took out their Pokéball's and let them back inside.

"Have a nice good rest." I whispered to their Pokéball's and the two balls jiggled slightly in response. I smiled slightly and let Alex out. "I'll let the others out for training later, it'll be good for Whistle to practice his Leaf Blade against Luke's Bone Rush soon, if we want to get in good shape." I thought, keeping it in mind as I greeted Alex.

"Hey Alex, have a good rest? And don't go running off ok? Can't have you tricking everyone and letting your mischievous personality run wild."

 _"Rested well enough and hey! I don't trick anyone! That one trick with Present was an accident."_

"Really. Isn't life like a game to you?"

 _"No, of course not!"_

"Eh, I should have left you as a Pichu."

 _"Alice!"_

I laughed at his horrified expression and patted him on his head, "Don't worry Alex, didn't you know by now you're stuck with me? There's no turning back now!" He stuck out his tongue and ran off suddenly in extremely fast speeds and dodged effortlessly at people as he enetered Fall City. _"Hehe~ Catch me if you can!"_ I glared at his retreating body and ran after him.

"Alex, if you don't come back now... I'll disown you!" I screamed. Around me, people gave me a few odd looks but with a single glare, they quickly turn their heads away to look at the various items in their hands. Once I got to the spot I last saw him, I saw a familiar figure at the end of a street, holding a certain rodent by the end of his thunderbolt shaped tail.

"Autumn, thanks for catching Alex for me!"

"Nah, my pleasure. He seemed to have a lot of fun scampering around the streets of Fall City!" She said then quickly fell somber. "But I worry for him. Go-Rock Squad's getting stronger and I fear if I don't do anything, they're going to mess everything up for sure." I nodded and took Alex back, placing him back into his Pokéball as not to let him run off again.

"Being a Guardian is no fun, being stuck in Almia protecting it or whatnot. I'm really glad I can at least escape here for now. And have you thought... What if we meet the other Guardians? What happens?"

"I have a small theory but lets go inside to talk about this. I have a small feeling that if someone hears us talking about the... Guardians, it won't be good. You heard a bit of the song right? It doesn't sound like we're suppose to be people of light." I nodded and we headed inside her house, her parents peeking over at Autumn with concern then waved at me when they spotted me with Autumn.

"Oh Alice! How are you these days? Almia doing well I hope?" Her mother asked, twisting her hands together nervously. I smiled, "Yes, Almia's well and so am I. If you don't mind, we'll be heading up to talk about some... Concerns we may have."

"Ok then, we'll see you later." Autumn's father replied and took his wife by the elbow, talking quietly. She nodded after a moment and they left, heading into the hallway. We climbed up the stairs, two at a time and arrived in her room, me immediately sitting down on a comfy seat beside the window and Autumn, on her bed.

"Ok so, have you ever felt a pulling sensation? Something, a feeling, of something that's trying to pull you out of this region into somewhere else?"

I sat still for a moment and though it was faint, there was a small something pulling me that I haven't really noticed before. "Yes. And what theory did you have?"

"Well then, I have a theory that each Guardian has a Pokemon Guide, for example me with Luly here and you with Lapis. I found this in an old looking book that there will be a Calling to all Guardians, and we will all meet."

My curiosity sparked as I leaned closer, "A calling you say... I'll ask Lapis about this." I let Lapis out of her Pokéball and she yawned, playfully swatting a lock of my hair.

"Lapis... Is there going to be whatever called a Calling?" Her eyes darted to mine, gold meeting red and nodded. _"Yes, sorry I didn't tell you before. I, I didn't want you to get hurt. And its soon, I know it. Once it gets closer, you will start to feel a pulling sensation and you must follow the instinct."_

Autumn stood up and slipped her black fingerless gloves over her hands, covering the red markings that symbolized her taint. "Well then... We better get going to wherever this thing is early. Don't want to be late right?" She said and pulled over a bag, filling it up with some necessities. "You're already good to go right? I'll go downstairs, tell my parents I'm going out a little trip ok?"

"Sure, I'll wait outside." I said and walked down heading inside, Lapis at my heels. The sun still shone brightly and I felt relaxed, even with this big event coming up. My eyes closed and somewhere deep inside of me, I felt a small sensation pulling me towards what seemed like the direction of Sinnoh. My feet walked to their own accord and my eyes snapped open, stalling my stroll.

"Ok, we're free to go!" Autumn said, bursting out of her house. "Good to go right?" I nodded and pointed to the North, "We go there, to Sinnoh I'm sure of it." I said and told her about the feeling. "I think, its there deep inside of us, we just have to feel for it, to become aware." She smiled then took out a Pokéball, letting out Xatu as I soothingly let a worried Lapis back into her Pokéball.

"Its ok Lapis, we're going to let Autumns Xatu teleport us there. We'll be safe I promise and we have enough food and water."

 _"Fine then."_ Lapis sniffed. _"Don't blame me if you guys get hurt."_

I nodded and she gave in, settling safely in her Pokéball.

"Xatu, can you Teleport us to Sinnoh? I have an inkling, its going to be somewhere near Mt. Coronet." Autumn said to Xatu who nodded and concentrated. A blue glow emitted from Xatu and suddenly, with a blink of my eyes, we were standing just outside of the city, on route 208. Series of bridges extended over deep chasms, a river and a falling waterfall cutting through. Further up ahead, a high road led to a grassy meadow with a house in the midst of the vibrant flowers.

"Thanks Xatu, it was a great help!"

 _"Your welcome Autumn."_ Xatu replied calmly and retired back into his Pokéball.

"Well... We're here..." I said, carefully scanning the surrounding area with a protective gaze. "We'll have to be careful about crossing the bridges and not o mention avoiding the river."

Autumn nodded and we carefully walked through the terrain, occasionally using Rock Climb, Surf, and Waterfall to get through safely. A flash of white hair and green, blue eyes popped out from some trees as we neared the top of Mt. Coronet and I narrowed my eyes, palming my blades. Autumn took notice of my expression and looked around, searching for danger.

"There's someone here, and I'm not liking this so far." I told her quietly. She took hold of her rifle, hefting it up, "Team Galactic you think? I heard they operate around these parts, causing trouble here and there."

"Maybe... Or, the possibility of another Guardian."

"You think?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then, lets hurry up!" Autumn replied happily and rushed ahead, immediately bumping into someone and with a dart of her mossy green eyes flashing to me in panic, she fell into a chasm, and disappeared out of sight. I glared at the girl standing in front of me and rushed to the edge of the chasm, staring down. I could see no sign of her and no flash of her signature sight of her fiery hair. I sighed and turned to the girl behind me and scowled at her. She had long midnight black hair with a silver streak, bright silvery blue eyes and a ivory skin tone, currently having a calm look on her face despite the trouble the past few seconds caused. A star pendent, half scarlet an blue glowed, flashing a blood red as her eyes flashed a black with a bluish tint. I blinked, clearing my vision.

"Ya way to go, thanks for letting my friend tumble down a chasm." I said sarcastically and crossed my arms.

"Your friend? She fell down?"

"Yes! You just appeared out of no where and just caused her to fall! Beside, what are _you_ doing on Mt. Coronet?" I said. "And now, she's probably injured down there or something because of you."

A look of slight irritation crossed her face and she scowled darkly at me, "Look, I'm just here because I felt a need alright? And it was an accident, you don't have to complain, beside I'll help you look for her because I don't abandon other people when they're hurt."

I blinked and silently cursed myself as I felt my curiosity take off. "A need? Like a pulling sensation dragging you here? Where are you from?"

"I came from Hearthome City, pretty near here. And yes, Arceus, how many times do I have to say this? I yes, felt a 'pulling sensation' dragging me here all right? Now aren't we going to find your friend or not?"

 _She felt a sensation, pulling her here. Could she... Be a Guardian perhaps of Sinnoh? Possibility but I can't be too sure._ I nodded and she took out a Pokéball, letting out a Hounddoom, who then, let Artemis ride on his back. "Ok, then." She said and pointed down the chasm, "She fell there so lets navigate our way down. What did your friend look like?"

"Long dark hair with streaks of browns and chestnut, and green eyes." I replied and brought out Lapis who immediately looked at Artemis's Hounddoom with a look of surprise. Artemis caught note of the glance and she frowned, examining me carefully. I narrowed my eyes slightly at her then turned to Lapis. "Now lets get going, lets go find Autumn then we can all go our separate ways. Lapis, can you use Psychic to move some rocks out of the way so we can get down? Thanks." She nodded and concentrated as an azure glow enveloped the rocks, moving them out of the way until a clear path appeared. Artemis immediately moved into action climbing agilely and without hesitation, her Hounddoom following after her. I carefully climbed down slowly, the rocks brittle in my hand, I really didn't know how it still held my weight plus Lapis.

 _"You ok there Alice?"_ Lapis asked me softly.

"Yes." I replied and focused back on climbing down.

 _"Artemis... She's someone you can trust. You can relax in her presence."_

I shook my head, "Not yet, I can't trust someone that easily."

 _"Ok then, if you say so..."_

From below us, Artemis called out to me, "Can you get down? Or are you too scared?" She said as she smirked. I opened my mouth to reply but as I spoke, the rocks in my hands started to crumble away and I quickly darted to another section of the wall, climbing down at a rapid speed now. From beside me, Lapis jumped down gracefully, a black and azure blur within the rock.

"Do you need help? Its ok if your feeling a little shaken."

I shook my head and glared at her when I got down. "No. I don't need help."

"I was just trying to help." Artemis said simply, a hurt glint in her eyes before a cool look settled down on her face. She got back on her Hounddoom. "Now lets go before it gets dark."

"Fine then." I walked ahead, searching through the thick snow covered trees as darkness ascended upon us. Around me, I could hear the rustles of Chingling and Cleffa's as Mt. Coronet rose above us, a jagged peak against the violet sky with the emerging stars. There was no sign of my friend and I kept searching, my bad case of insomnia finally proving to be useful. We went across rivers, carefully going across this terrain of danger. Suddenly, beside me, Artemis's Hounddoom ears twitched and Lapis looked at him, ears also twitching slightly. They took of, weaving through the trees as Artemis and I ran after them.

"Lapis! What are you doing?" I called out, my voice getting lost in the bitter wind.

"Stop, let them keep going. Our job is to keep following." Artemis said calmly. "They've sensed someone."

I sighed but kept following after Lapis, feeling no fear even as we fell into the pitch black of the night. At last, I heard a few voices of about three people, one being extremely familiar as I've been hearing it for about three years.

"Autumn?" I said as we neared I saw the Guardian of Fiore come out, a bounce in her steps as she grinned happily at the sight of me, "Alice! There you are!"

I let a small smile slip out. "Hi Autumn, good to see your not injured!"

"I know right! I was but this girl healed me so yay! And Artemis?! Is that really you?"

"Hello Autumn."

"Eh, Artemis? I didn't know you were here too..."

Two heads poked out from the entrance of Mt. Coronet behind Autumn, one a raven haired girl with vibrant turquoise-blue eyes and the other, a black haired frail looking boy with emerald green eyes.

"HIYAAAA! My name's Lily Shinko!" The girl said, waving at me sweetly and smiled brightly.

"Hi..." The boy said, though rather shyly as Lily poked his shoulder lightly.

"Soren, introduce yourself!" She said, whispering but still quite loud.

"My name's Soren Heise... It's nice to meet you..."

"I'm Alice." I replied, and tilted my head to the side as a small sound echoed through the forest. A sound of running footsteps and a hint of shouting resonated again and we all turned our heads to look, seeing two boys and a girl coming towards us and what seemed like an extremely angry Bibarel chasing after them.

"HELP US!" The girl screamed, a brunette it seems, with one eye rose gold and the other gold. "SHINKIRO YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO POKE THAT POKEMON?!"

 _The Guardian of Almia, a girl darkened, cursed with ferocious rage and a dangerous power over shadows_

* * *

 **Authors Note: OWO**

Whew, first chappie up and 10 more to go for the special OC chapters~ Hope you all liked this and keep reading for more, hehe! I'll be accepting constructive criticism (tell me if I portrayed your OC right ok?) and also tell me if I have grammar mistakes, etc. Minor OCs and Gijinka's still being accepted, feel free to fill out the forms on PMs (preferably) or review them if you need to.

~ Panda-chan, shooting off! :3


	3. Gijinka's, a mini chappie

**o.O.o.O.o**

 ** _Unbalance_**

 **Gijinka's, a mini chappie**

 _"Undergoing the horror of Project: Mad Hatter is truly a misfortune within itself. Coming from what used to be a peaceful village, the Gijinka's they created destroyed the whole population and the crimson blood that stained their hands will never be forgotten. Their purpose is to create a Gijinka capable of incredible power and cause more unbalance, this time in terrible hopes of travelling to an alternate dimension."_

\- Unknown, year Xxxx

* * *

No one knew exactly when Gijinkas first started appearing in the world. They were mysterious people, with strange powers thought to be sacred legends and even with the cold rumors upon them, the Gijinkas were peaceful and gentle most of the time. It almost seemed like they were created by Arceus, to protect us humans and to help us if we were ever in a time of need. That is, until a certain group of scientists started a secret that would change the world around them permanently. A secret so haunting, the name of it sent shiver down the spine of anyone who heard of it. They created artificial Gijinkas that had immense power and anyone unfortunate enough to meet one would meet their ultimate end at the doors of death. By then, the world of the living would be far behind the victims as dawn traced her rosy fingers across the brightening sky.

The new Gijinkas had no remorse and no regret for what they did.

Their powers of everything from controlling the twisted earth and dark flames destroyed everything within their sights.

And their bloodlust, was never-ending and never satisfied.

They were created and bound by the forsaken Project: Mad Hatter and they will stop at nothing to do what they are told. They are puppets and their puppet master are cruel, placing rules and manipulating the strings that barely hold the Gijinkas in place. Every night as they fall into a unsteady sleep, words are whispered to them in their deepest dreams and in their worst nightmares. Words that are always done and never disobeyed.

 _Kill._

 _Destroy._

 _And Annihilate anything that stands in your path._

 **o.O.o.O.o**

 _I can't let them get me. I won't go back and I won't follow their rules ever again._

A cold shiver of fear ran up my spine as I ran, sneaking a few glances behind me ever so often. Within the trees, I caught sight of two people dressed in black, to match the night I suppose. "No. 7, get back here now!" One of them shouted, her voice terribly familiar. It was Super Grunt A and her partner was probably Super Grunt B. Back at the compound, they were known as a duo you never want to provoke because they were very skilled at tracking and gaining information. Useful for if they want to hunt down and kill you. "We're not going to let another one escape! If you come back now, you won't get a punishment." They shouted and I shuddered but kept going, a growing determination not to get caught again.

 _If I get captured again, my death will be sealed._

A small gasp left my lips as I stumbled over a tree root and sprawled onto the ground. My foot lay at an odd angle and fatigue was already starting to catch up to me. I was in no shape for escaping or running any further. "I might as well die fighting." I whispered softly and slowly charged up my power. "They'll be in for a nice suprise."

"No. 7 fell, here's our chance." I heard Super Grunt B say, his voice coming closer and I slowly stood up, my luminous gold eyes glaring defiantly.

 _I won't die like this._

My hands reached for the jagged bronze sword at my side and I watched as they tore through the treeline into my sight. In front of me stood a slim young woman with short pink-brown hair and harsh lilac eyes, and a tall ebony haired man with pale cyan eyes. A cruel smile spread across Super Grunt A's face and the pair each pulled out a gun along with a Pokéball.

"If you come with us peacefully, we won't hurt you."

"Like hell I'll come with you! I won't ever go back to let myself be experimented on again!" I said, my voice wavering slightly.

 _Never show your fear, its a sign of weakness._

"Where would go then? No one will ever accept you, you're an abnormality." Super Grunt A said viciously, her voice hardening. She pointed her shotgun at me, "Its time to die then. What a shame." I took a deep breathe and felt electricity crackle in the air around me. Power surged through and I felt at ease, calm even in the face of imminent death. "So? I'd rather be free. Its better then being locked into a cage."

"No. 7, don't you dare turn on us. It won't do you any good." Super Grunt B said as he quite smartly noticed my increasing power.

 _Its time for revenge, revenge for me and all the others I have seen dying from this experiment. Now is my chance and I won't let it escape. I shall fly free from the compound, reminiscent to a bird free of its glided cage._

"It will do me well and many others who will follow after me." I said softly but it fell on deaf ears. My whole being started glowing and I smirked, "And because you made me this way, I can easily destroy you all." Slowly, my long light blonde hair turned into a soft white while a fluffy white tail appeared, dotted with shining crimson stones.

 _I am a Gijinka of Ampharos, risen from machines and cruel smiles. I will destroy you all like how you destroyed me._

With a triumphant smirk, Super Grunt A clicked the safety off her gun while Super Grunt B tightened his grip on the trigger. "Even with this, you still won't live to see the sun rise. The bullets in this shotgun is enhanced to be able to penetrate through any armor you Gijinka's have. Any last words?"

"No, all I know is blood will be spilled tonight."

"Are you really going to give in to your bloodlust? After all, it is a symptom of being your kind." Super Grunt B laughed and smirk. "A disgusting Gijinka."

"No, it is not called bloodlust. It is only justice being served. For all those you two chained and made suffer, this will be my judgment." I said and just as they pulled their triggers, I raised a hand. "My death isn't going to happen! Light Screen!" A golden colored hexagonal sphere flickered to life around me as the dual bullets hit, shattering it but reducing the effect it'll have on me. Crimson blood dripped down my shoulder and I grimaced, a dark aura starting to rise around me. This was the angriest I have been in a long time and it shall fuel my energy.

 _The pain is nothing, ignore it and the emotions that come with it. They will just get in the way of carrying this plan out if I want to succeed. Failure is not an option._

"Liepard, go! Destroy this Gijinka!" Super Grunt B shouted calmly and from his Pokéball came a slender, purple feline Pokemon with yellow rosettes dotted over her sleek fur. "Corner her and launch your strongest attack."

"Mandibuzz, its time to shine! Do your task well and I will reward you with victory!" From Super Grunt A's Pokéball, there was the dual type dark and flying type, the Bone Vulture Pokemon. The bones of her unfortunate victims and her red eyes stared at me steadily.

"Four against me? That doesn't seem right. Is it because you're all too scared of me?" I said coldly and a fierce look came over my face, giving usually calm eyes a dangerous hue. "You will never hurt anyone else again."

"Mandibuzz, use Feint Attack now!" Super Grunt A screamed, her voice growing more shrill by the passing seconds. They was growing anixous and I knew it. The growing nervous air around and the fact that I was a calculating design, practically the equivalent of a machine made to kill, they had many reasons to be afraid of me.

 _"Got it, she will be in shreds by the end of this."_ Mandibuzz said viciously in response to her trainer and she flew at me, a dark blur that attacked me within a few seconds. Sharp pain and the heavy blow knocked me down but it couldn't keep me down for long. I raised a hand and shot a thin but lethal electron beam at the Pokemon. She screeched in pain as the beam hit her and I felt a rush of satisfaction though quickly followed by a wave of exhaustion. My energy was running out and I needed to defeat them before hand.

 _There will be no escape from me. I must kill them, destroy them and annihilate all that stands in my path._

I stiffened and faltered, my eyes widening at my own thoughts. Am I, reverting back to my old ways? Of being a puppet that the scientists created? I mustn't think these cruel thoughts anymore or else my escape will only bring pain to the humans. A loud sound brought me back to attention.

"Arceus, have better aim next time Liepard!" Super Grunt B snapped.

 _"I'm trying, don't pressure me!"_ She snapped at her trainer.

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes, collecting all the remaining power I had and electricity flared around me. All the sounds aroud me ceased to exist as I charged up my most powerful move.

"Just stop her Liepard!"

"Mandibuzz get her!"

 _Done._

"Don't you do this!" They called out to me but it was already too late. I opened my eyes and a small smile grew upon my face. I would do this whether or not it kills me. I will not let anyone suffer again. With these two gone, Team Shadow will have a hard time gathering more innocent children with their strongest grunts gone.

"Thunder." I whispered and thunder rained down around me. Fire raged around me as the trees caught fire and I heard the frantic cries of many Pokemon escaping. "I'm sorry..." I said. "I didn't mean any Pokemon harm..." Darkness blinked in my fading vision as I slump down, my hair reverting back to it natural light blonde color and tail disappearing. I was no longer a Gijinka right now but a dying girl with all her energy zapped out. My golden eyes slowly slipped shut and even in the brutal warmth of the inferno, a cool tear slip down my cheek.

 _I can never see my parents again. I ruined everything in my wild escape... If I haven't been so reckless... I would still be with them..._

A flash of a smiling couple with their arms around three children at an annual festival.

 _Nor my brother and sister._

The sweet face of a young girl with her hair in twin tails and a frowning boy as he observed my scraped knee.

 _But at least, others may be safe with my death._

I took in a rattling breath and I sighed, lifting my head up one last time to see the two grunts laying still but still, I could see their chests rise up and down. They were alive but I don't know for how long. Pain ran up and down my broken body, and I quickly grew limp, resolving to stare up instead of the destruction. Sleeping stars speckled the beautiful night sky above me and the full moon hung shining a bright silver with pale clouds laying so much like ribbons. So cocooned in a flowering meadow, there I lay, lucky number seven, the seventh to undergo the special treatment of changing in the midst the embers setting the field ablaze.

 _Death isn't so bad is it? It seems almost peaceful... Of course, ignoring the fire burning me._

My eyes closed and I started to drift off, my thoughts a hazy mess as darkness overcame me.

 _Finally._

 _O.o.O.o.O_

 _Hot flashes of pain rack my body and the occasional flash of memories fly dizzily, but the only question is where am I? All I remember was the burning forest and the clap of thunder. A sigh of pain slips out and a cool clothe is placed gingerly on my forehead. I was laying on a soft bed instead of the field with its flowers of flames. What was I doing here? I try to open my eyes but I couldn't and I was trapped in this eternal darkness. Sleep came over me and I relented to its gentle touch since after all, it was better then this strange awakening. I relaxed and I nodded off in beat to music that have started up and to the rhythm of two people talking._

 _"Who do you think she is?" A feminine voice says curiously._

 _"I don't know but a prank on her seems nice at this time!" Her companion replied and I gave a mental shudder. I hate pranks and I have no tolerance for any one who wants to do a prank. It's just ridiculous and immature, not something suited for someone like me._

 _"Let her rest a bit, then when she wakes, maybe?"_

 _"Awww, I thought you were my friend! It'll only take a quick minute!"_

 _Instantly, I felt the sleep momentarily reside as my fingers gave a little twitch, electricity tingling dangerously at my fingertips. "If you dare, I will kill you." I hissed. No reply came and all was silent. Minutes ticked by and I felt tired, this charade was going on for too long._

 _"If she asleep now...?" A quiet voice said by my side, leaning closer until I felt her staring at me. The scent of the ocean washed over me and then came the a rush of cold. Something wasn't right about the people here and I don't intend to stay for long. However, if I was going to go, I needed my strength back. I can't let Team Shadow find me once more._

 _The presence of a strong being pulled me from my dozing and I awoke to find myself in a strange place, full of an empty darkness._

 _"Hello little Gijinka of Ampharos,, welcome."_

 _I_ _glared at the empty space around me fiercely. "I am not little! Who do you think you are?!" A white, majestic Pokemon with a gold tipped on its four pointed feet_ _stepped out of a rippling space to stand in front of me. My eyes widened and I gasped, "Arceus..."_

 _"Indeed so. Everyone seems young compared to me."_

 _"What, what are you doing here...?" I said, my voice shaking slightly. "Perhaps I am... Dead?!"_

 _It smiled softly, "No. I am here to tell you your death is not near, and I have a very important message for you." A dark and serious expression settled on the Creation Pokémon's face. "The balance of the world is out of place and unfortunately, you are one of the first to experience that. I want you and your two companions to find the Guardians. They will help restore the balance but I cannot guarantee there will be a happy ending." I nodded but hesitated, "My two companions... Who are they?"_

 _"You will know when the you awake, for now, rest and heal. And, don't be too harsh on them." Arceus glowed slightly and I bowed my head. "I won't, you can hold my word. You can count on me."_

 _"Farewell Gijinka, and good luck." He said. Immediately, I felt myself start to fade and I felt the outline of the bed underneath me._

 _"Good bye." I murmured._

My eyes immediately popped open as I woke again and a scowl crossed my face, examining the room I was in. Golden sunlight streamed through the window of the cozy room while colorful flowers were set in the vase on a table in the middle of the room. As for my sword, it was placed beside the door where two people, a boy currently stood peering in and a girl who was oddly on a chair.

 _My two companions... They must be them. Even so, I cannot afford to trust them in spite of what Arceus said. My fate cannot be held so carelessly in their hands. However... I have made a promise. I suppose I can try to trust them but not which out finding out a little about them._

"Hi." I said coldly, an emotionless mask settling over my face.

"Hello, my name's Nina~ Im glad to see you up." The girl chirped brightly though still somewhat hesitant.

"Thank you. Its a pleasure to meet you. My name is Reika."

"Nice to meet you. Now that you seem to be feeling better, maybe we can get to know each. My name's August." The boy said, rather flirty while a creepy smile strangely reminiscent to a Gengar on his face appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry but no." I said bluntly. My eyes narrowed calculatingly as I took them in, scanning first the Nina from top to bottom to see if she was a potential threat. She was a small, elfin girl with wavy turquoise hair that fell to her shoulder blades, currently tied into twin buns. Her bright blue eyes had gold flecks and she seemed unarmed, which was good. However, there seemed to be something hidden on her head, something I couldnt pinpoint.

 _Could it be Vaporean fins? If she was a Gijinka, then the boy must be one too._

As for the August, he was a fair skinned boy, standing tall at 170cm. His eyes were a piercing blood red while his violet hair fell to the middle of his back. He had on a red sleeveless, unzipped hoodie with ripped blue jeans and black boots. Though he looked normal, he had a quite... Unstable and odd air around him but nonetheless like the Nina, unarmed.

 _Perhaps he is a Gengar Gijinka. His smile and appearance do look like it and the way the temperature drops around him, its likely._

"Well then, If you're all healed up and ready to go, August and I have to go. We cant linger in one place too long." Nina said, twisting her hands nervously.

"Please wait a bit, I would like to ask you a question." I asked.

"Sure, no problem, you can tell us anything." August nodded, winking and there was his creepy Gengar smile again.

"How did you two find me? I was alone in that burning meadow."

"We were eploring the area and when we saw smoke coming from the top of some trees. When we went to investigate, we found you there. Figured it would be best to save you or else you'll die. Guess you should be thankful for us right?" He replied.

"And..." Nina added, "There were two grunts who seemed to be part of... Team Shadow. That team is famous for their experiments and we couldn't help but notice a red number seven stamped on your shoulder. Are you a Gijinka they created?"

 _Arceus said they could be trusted, then why am I so hesitant?_

I scowled and crossed my arms. "...Yes."

A shadow ball got launched at my head and my hands immediately blazed to life with electricity.

"What was that for?!" I screamed at August, losing my temper and flaring up in fury. After what I've been through, I've been on the edge of snapping and my eyes narrowed.

"You came from Project: Mad Hatter! Who knows if you were bait planted there to lure us in? The grunts could be outside for all I care! The danger you could pose to everyone out here, its not safe anymore! You're a blood thirsty demon on the loose!" August said, his finger like a gun pointed at me. I stared stunned for a moment, see his personality switch so fast.

"Bait?! I would never do that!"

"As if I would believe you!"

"S-stop, we needn't argue!" Nina stuttered from her perch on a chair, her messenger bag in one hand and my sword in the other. She tethered and jumped down lightly. "There's no reason to be rude to each other." August glared at me and I gave him a cool glance, hence my new nickname, the Ice Queen.

"Argue? I believe August was trying to accuse me of acting as "bait" for Team Shadow. I am trying to escape from them and as much as I am thankful, I do not want to be here because of the attitude displayed. However, I am in need of your assistance. Both of you."

"Ohh, is it for a prank~ Ice Queen? I wouldn't mind doing that!" August said, and again, having a switch in personality. A shadow ball danced at his fingertips and I scowled slightly.

 _His mood swings are quite odd, who knows what might happen later._

"No. I have been told that I am to find the Guardians of the Regions and pass on an important message."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. I guess I can get back at Team Shadows while at it." He said cheerily and high fived Nina.

"Companions for a journey? To the mysterious Guardians of who knows where?" Nina slowly broke into a mischievous smile and slipped on an oversized hoodie that engulfed her small frame, throwing on her messenger bag. She handed me my sword as she came to stand beside August. "Count me in Ice Queen, hehe, I'm ready for an adventure!"

o.O.o.O.

"How many times do I have to tell you two? Don't call me Ice Queen. I'm not that cold and I am certainly not emotionless." I said, a twinge of annoyance in my voice and flashing across my poker face. Currently, the three of us are sitting in a Magnet train, enroute to Mt. Cornet.

"Ha! There it is again!" August said, pointing at me.

"What."

"Why are you so emotionless? I've only seen anger and annoyance, and thats just it."

"Exactly! See, even Nina agrees with me!"

"So? Just forget about it and tell me about what happen to you two."

"Ummm..." Nina looked at me uncertainly and shrugged slightly. "Well..."

"We were captured and experimented on by Team Shadow. And because of that, I turned it a Gengar Gijinka and Nina turned into a Vaporean Gijinka." August said as he cut in. "That was about three years ago but maybe... 2 weeks earlier we broke out. Really, its like they're asking us to just escape. Making us Gijinkas sure helps a lot! Now how about you tell us a little bit about you?"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair to tell my story. "Fine."

 _It was seven years ago when I wandered out into the streets of Castelia City in Unova. At that time I was quite naïve and careless so when they took me, I never assumed it was for malicious purposes._

 _"Come here, I have candy for you~!" The grunt said, her voice soft. She smiled at me and held up her palm to show me three shiny candies. "Do I know you?" I asked her with mild curiosity and a hint of suspicion. "Yes, of course. I'm old friends of your parents and knew them back when I was your age. I was so happy when you were born! And look at you now, so tall and strong!"_

 _"Thank you." I said politely and my golden eyes glittered at the thought of the sweets. "You're still so far away, come closer." She coaxed and I blindly took a step closer. Why were my thoughts growing so hazy? "Yes." She said, a sinister smile growing across her face. "Now!" I hesitated but it was too late, hands grabbed at me and suddenly my world was turned upside down. A scream tore out of me and I struggled but it was futile and I was hastily thrown into a dark van. It roared to life, bumping around on the crowded streets and I fell to my side, landing onto a few other children._

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Cut it out!" They said to me and I curled up, trying to block out what was happening to me._

 _When we finally arrived at the compound, blindfolds were placed over out eyes and we were herded inside the large building. Once everyone was inside, we were locked into cages, about four to five in each cage._

 _"Hello...?" I said quietly to the other three people locked with me._

 _"Hi." A boy said, his tousled hair brown and his eyes a dark emerald green. A girl lay against him wearily, her shoulder length chestnut hair falling in loose curls around her face while her big light pink eyes looked at me shyly. In front of me was a hostile looking boy with midnight black hair and a scowl on his face. His dark blue eyes burned with hatred as he carefully examined the room we were in. Multiple cages were scattered around the room and armed guards stood lined about the door. From that day on, we slowly grew to know each other and gradually grew into a close group of friends. However, the day came when we would be separated._

 _"Kei!_ _Don't go!" Asako screamed at the brown haired boy as tears streaked her face while her hands reached out for him. The guard yanked him to his feet harshly. "Get up. You're coming with me." Kei stumble to his feet, his eyes widening in panic._

 _"A-Asako..."_

 _"No! You won't take him with you!" Nero growled and he jumped up, grabbing the guards arm. Immediately, the guard kicked him away and drew a gun out. "Move and I shoot him." He said, pointing the gun at Kei. I stopped breathing and I didn't move, watching the others do the same. With a final warning and bruise on Nero's face, the guard left with Kei._

 _"What's he going to do to him?!" Asako wailed._

 _"I don't know... I don't know..." I murmured._ _He never came back after that._

 _A few weeks after Kei's disappearance, we learn he died during one of their experiments as one of their first victims of Project: Mad Hatter._

 _"He's really... dead...?" I said, sorrow pouring heavily into my voice._

 _"Yes. I'm afraid so. I overheard a few guards talking about him. They refered to him as the Aerial Spector. That can't really mean he's alive." Nero said grimly. Asako burst into a fresh batch of tears._

 _We spent days grieving until, the guards came to our cage once more, this time asking for Asako. She shuddered and a resigned look clouded her face, "I guess its good bye."_

 _"Don't be afraid. Team Shadow is nothing more then a pile of trash." Nero said, scowling. She giggled and I smiled gently, "And with your heart of gold, they can't hurt you. Stay safe ok?"_

 _She left but unlike Kei, came back with a few new additions to her._

 _"What did they do to you!" Nero raged and I gasped. One of her lovely opal pink eyes had turned into a bright blue while two pink rabbit like ears sprung from her soft chestnut hair. She looked like a Wigglytuff and yet, she was still the same as before._

 _"I'm a... Gijinka.." She whispered numbly. "A... Wigglytuff..."_

 _We quickly soothed her and comforted Asako, trying to help heal her broken soul. Though that wasn't enough as one day, she fell completely silent, resigning to staring blankly through the bars of our eternal cage. Even when the time came for me to get taken away, her gaze never flickered but at least, her mask finally broke as hand reached for mine in a final goodbye. I yelled and thrashed but was quickly overpowered._

 _"Don't let them get to you." Nero said. "I know you won't." I nodded and Asako's hand fell away from mine as I was taken away._

 _The experimenting went by in a blur of confusing memories. Needles sliding in and out of my bruised skin. Blades cutting into me and threads sewing in and out like I was some paper doll. I woke up one or twice to see masked people through a suspension tank filled with some kind of glowing blue gel but that was all as I fell into a dark sleep. Finally, one day, I opened my eyes to see myself in a different room in a different cage filled with six other people._

 _"Where am I?" I demanded to the nearest person, a boy slightly older then me._

 _"How should I know?" He said and shrugged. I growled and my temper spiked as I lost my patience. "WHERE AM I?" I screamed at the guards. They didn't reply and I saw the others around me shift away. My eye widened as I looked down at my fingertips. Bright yellow sparks danced around in a playful dance and I gasped, unable to hide my surprise._

 _"And what did they do to me..?" I breathlessly exclaimed._

 _"They turned us into a special kind of Gijinka. One that can turn from human to Gijinka." A girl said from the cage's corner. "Said we were going to be some kind of weapon in some war."_

 _"N-No..."_

 _During my time there, I made many escape attempts but unfortunately, many of them failed. I used many tatics, ranging from reckless destruction to sly plans but only two did I succeed. Unfortunately I could not bring the others with me but I regretted that choice ever since._

"The last attempt is what brought me here." I finished, my heart hurting at the memories and pain it brought back.

"That was harsh, I'll do anything to bring them down..."

"Yesh, it seems so..."

I sighed and blinked back angry tears, turning my head to the side.

A small girl sat in the seats next to us in the magnet train, her head ducked down to cover her face with some of her loose chestnut curls, the rest tied into a loose knot with a white bow. She had an oversized navy blue cardigan and black socked leggings with a pair of light blue denim shorts, her feet sweeping back and forth in dark crimson sneakers. A thick novel resting in her hand while the other loosely held the strap of a bag on the table in front of her when she looekd up inquiringly to my burning gaze. I froze slighty and my head spun with memories. A very familiar face was staring at me though older and one of her eyes that I knew was a startling blue was turned away from me.

"Asako?" I hesitantly asked.

"H-How do you know my name?" Her eyes filled with terror as she murmured, panic creeping into her quiet voice.

"My name is Reika, do you remember me?"

"...Rei...Reika? That's really you? But I thought you were dead!" She paused and blinked owlishly at me, pushing her bangs away from her face to see me clearer. "How do I know its you...?" I slid down the sleeve of my loose white shirt to reveal a red stamp of the number seven. "This identifies me, are you satisfied that I'm not an illusion?" Asako nodded and at that point, she was quite hysterical and was speaking at a fast rate. "I-I have to tell Nero this, he'll be delighted!"

My eyes widened slightly and I could resist the urge to looked around the train. Back at my seat, August and Nina watched me as a hopeful gleam shone in my eyes.

"You mean you're not alone here? Where is he?"

"Turn around, I'm right here." A faintly amused voice said, right at my shoulder. I held my breathe as I slowly turned, catching the sight of dark hair and blue eyes, a familiar smile dancing on his lips. I'd know that aggorance anywhere and my eyes widened as tears welled up, spilling down as I laughed with my disbelief.

 _They're here, I haven't lost them like I thought I had._

With that, I threw my arms around the two Gijinkas who went through hell with me and finally let myself relax, the guilt from all the years disappearing. Though it was only through my happiness that I never noticed the way August and Nina bolt up, and the way Nero's eyes widened at impending danger. A resonating boom echoed through the train and everyone standing stumbled, Asako falling with her usual clumsiness.

"Look out!"

A Dark Pulse exploded in the air in front of me and an Ice Beam immediately followed it as crimson blood spread over the floor.

"No..." I whispered as a symbol burned its way to us, "It can't be..."

 ** _The Puppet Masters had found us a_** ** _nd this time..._**

 ** _... They won't be kind._**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Imma still alive... This iz just a mini chappie, just wanted ta introduce teh concept~ OwO

August belongs ta Onkyou

Teh rest belong ta meh and one ta someone who wishes not ta be mentioned qwq

And thanks ta Some Wandering Anon for providing teh name Nero~~~

Am still accepting Gijinka OCs =W= Feel free ta submit, though only by PM~! Though please note that Imma not accepting anymore Guardian ewe And before ya submit A Gijinka, it can be any Pokemon except for Legendaries, Mystical and Starter. Ask meh before ya submit too so I am verify it, thank chu~~~


End file.
